


Victory Frag

by kikaikitai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Old Fic Repost, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 finale celebratory evil robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Frag

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic repost.

Flames rose and crackled. Delightful licks of orange flickered across Starscream's plating as he jumped about. Wings were perky and hyper. Sharp pedes danced and skipped.

Starscream was jumping on the Autobot symbol. And laughing! Laughing like a newly-built mech with a tank full of energon sweets. And why shouldn't he? He'd flown and he'd fought! He'd commanded a squadron! He'd offlined another Autobot! They had won!

Cybertron may be doomed still, that fact would resurface in his processor and likely cause him grief later, but for now—Decepticons prevail, Autobots fail.

Megatron's shoulder spikes shifted as the two mechs smiled at each other— _genuinely smiled at each other_ for the first time in... how long?

There wasn't any need for seduction or banter or even suggestion in their energy fields. It was a mutual, wordless decision initiated by a biting mash of dentae, and before long they were plugged in and scraping their plating together like there was no tomorrow.

And his laughter hadn't ceased, shaking his frame between moans and variations of yes, yes, harder, yes. Megatron couldn't help but give a fanged grin at his second in command's ridiculous happiness.

"We won, we— _ngh!"_ Megatron bit his neck. " _Ahh, yes!"_   Energy pulsed hard through the cables. _"_ We beat the Autobots! We blew up their base!" The Seeker babbled gleefully in his master's lap, grin broad, wings swooping down not unlike a dog wagging its tail. "Hahaha!"

Megatron chuckled and curled a claw around the smaller mech's waist. Starscream was at least small enough that with only one arm, he could steady him this way.

The warlord growled eagerly. Though this position was fun and the rise and fall of Starscream's hips was an intoxicating sight, he had an idea that was sure to get the smaller aerial riled up again. He lifted him and flipped him around, giving a nudge to coax the mech onto all fours.

Without sparing a moment, he propped himself up on his one arm and resumed their rhythm, though this position allowed for more force. And Starscream loved feeling the weight of another mech on him and showed his appreciation by ripping static from Megatron's cable and sending it back twofold.

But that wasn't all. "Starscream," Megatron vocalized between thrusts. "Look."

Starscream had closed his optics tight as he enjoyed their fragging, and shuttered them open curiously. Look? Where? He cycled them and looked under his claws.

When he realized they were on top of the Autobot symbol, he laughed himself _stupid._


End file.
